Recently, there have been a large number of advancements in medical science. These advancements relate to new discoveries (e.g., treatment for Poliomyelitis, commonly referred to as polio) as well as to modernization of classical activities (e.g., obtaining a temperature with an electronic thermometer as opposed to a mercury thermometer.) In addition, some individuals can live longer with diseases though different treatment options that can include drugs (e.g., penicillin) and procedures (e.g., dialysis.)
These advancements have lead to development of equipment that can benefit a patient's quality of life. For instance, a person can enter into an emergency room to seek treatment for a heart attack. A nurse can attach an electronic blood pressure monitor to determine internal pressure. In addition, an Electrocardiogram (EKG) can monitor electrical activity of a heart. Results from the EKG and the blood pressure monitor can be used to assess patient condition. Moreover, different tests can be performed on a patient to determine various amounts of medical information. For instance, an X-ray can be used to view an impression of a skeleton.
Medical facilities can range is capabilities, sophistication, resources, etc. There can be large hospitals with attached research facilities and a medical school. However, smaller hospitals with limited resources commonly operate in rural areas. There can also be private practitioners that function out of single offices as well as specialty medical units (e.g., an off-site testing facility.) Various facilities can link together to form partnerships and/or business ventures (e.g., a large city hospital can own several smaller suburban hospitals) to improve patient health. In addition, there can be fringe facilities that practice less accepted medical practices (e.g., herbal remedies) that gain valuable information in patient treatment.